


overstimulated

by visceraboy



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gummi Bears, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: tommy is overstimulated, benrey has snacks
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	overstimulated

Tommy laid under his blankets, Sunkist laying on him with his full weight. It helped soothe him, but he still felt aggravated. His eyes were shut tight and his mind was in fifty places at once, but also nowhere. His head hurt. 

He hadn't heard the door open, but he felt the mattress shift. He didn't move, but Sunkist did, hopping up to greet whoever had sat next to him. He heard two cups being set down on his dresser.

"Hey, man," Benrey said. "Heard you were upset. So I brought some snacks." 

Tommy felt his heart swell. He rubbed his socks together, thinking about the gesture, then sat up. He saw Benrey sitting on the edge of his bed, Sunkist's head in their lap. Tommy could never get over how Benrey looked out of uniform. Greasy, messy bobbed hair framed their face, and they looked generally softer. To be blunt, they were short and fat, and Tommy liked that. 

"Thank you," Tommy said, then stopped to think again. Benrey ran their fingers through Sunkist's fur while they listened patiently. "Did you- um. Did you bring anything sweet?"

Benrey smiled.

"Hell yeah, man. I brought all the candy I could find, even stole Bubby's secret stash, bro."

"That's not yours." 

"Yeah."

Tommy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Benrey and pulling them closer. Benrey happily let him pull them like a ragdoll.

"I got us some soda too," they said, wrapping their arms around Tommy. 

Tommy smiled as he pulled Benrey closer.

"Did you bring any gummies?" 

Benrey leaned out of Tommy's hold and grabbed the bag from the stash. They leaned back into Tommy and opened the bag, using their teeth to tear the top off. "Open up," they said.

Tommy opened his mouth, and Benrey fed him the gummy bears one by one.


End file.
